magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou no Yousei Persia: Episode List
1- "mayoi konda yume no kuni" ("The Dream Land which strays") (迷いこんだ夢の国) Airdate: July 06, 1984 2- "neko ninatta raion" ("The Lion which became a Cat") (猫になったライオン) Airdate: July 13, 1984 3- "youkoso datsugoku han" ("Welcome, the Escaped Offender") (ようこそ脱走犯) Airdate: July 20, 1984 4- "kisu ha koi no ABC" ("Kiss is Love's ABC") (キスは恋のＡＢＣ) Airdate: July 27, 1984 5- "hissatsu ! chanpion" ("Fatal! Champion") (必殺!チャンピオン) Airdate: August 03, 1984 6- "shinju kai no romansu" ("Romance of the Pearl Oyster") (真珠貝のロマンス) Airdate: August 10, 1984 7- "nigete kita aidoru" ("The Escaped Idol") (逃げてきたアイドル) Airdate: August 17, 1984 8- "taihen ! gaku ga onna no ko ni" ("Trouble! Gaku and the girl") (大変! 学が女の子に) Airdate: August 24, 1984 9- "hatsukoi neko nyannyan" ("First Love, Kitty Nyan-nyan") (初恋猫ニャンニャン) Airdate: August 31, 1984 10- "koi no pasokon uranai" ("Love Computer's Fortune-telling") (恋のパソコン占い) Airdate: September 07, 1984 11- "yume no tobira woakete ..." ("Open the door to Dreams...") (夢の扉を開けて…) Airdate: September 14, 1984 12- "roku tsu ko chan daikoushin" ("March of the 6 Children") (六つ子ちゃん大行進) Airdate: September 21, 1984 13- "honoo no chounai ranna" ("Runner of the Town of Flame") (炎の町内ランナー) Airdate: September 28, 1984 14- "omoide ha sepia shoku ni" ("Memory in Sepia") (思い出はセピア色に) Airdate: October 10, 1984 15- "taiketsu ! motokurosu" ("Duel! Motor Cross") (対決!モトクロス) Airdate: October 12, 1984 16- "omocha jikakeno kan" ("Mansion filled with Toys") (オモチャじかけの館) Airdate: October 19, 1984 17- "kiken naorusuban" ("The Dangerous Stay") (危険なおるすばん) Airdate: October 26, 1984 18- "kenka hayamete!" ("Stop Quarreling!") (ケンカはやめて！) Airdate: November 02, 1984 19- "perusha ga 2 nin !" ("There are two Bellshele?") (ペルシャがふたり？) Airdate: November 09, 1984 20- "mahou ga tsukae nai !" ("Magic cannot be used!") (魔法が使えない!) Airdate: November 16, 1984 21- "koori tsuita gaku to chikara" ("The Frozened Gaku and Riki") (凍りついた学と力) Airdate: November 23, 1984 22- "minato matsuri no hapuningu" ("Happening of the Celebration") (港祭りのハプニング) Airdate: November 30, 1984 23- "nukedashita yuki no sei" ("The Snow Spirit which has been pulled out") (ぬけだした雪の精) Airdate: December 07, 1984 24- "amikakeno seta" ("The Knited Sweater") (あみかけのセーター) Airdate: December 14, 1984 25- "yoru hachi tokino santa san" (夜八時のサンタさん) Airdate: December 21, 1984 26- "mafuyu no raion matsuri" (真冬のライオン祭) Airdate: December 28, 1984 27- "henshin mata henshin" (変身また変身) Airdate: January 04, 1985 28- "kyuuketsuki ha bara no kaori" (吸血鬼はバラの香り) Airdate: January 11, 1985 29- "sankan nichi ha kirai !" (参観日はキライ!) Airdate: January 18, 1985 30- "fushigino mori no shirayukihime" (ふしぎの森の白雪姫) Airdate: January 25, 1985 31- "kowareta baton" (こわれたバトン) Airdate: February 01, 1985 32- "hii barentain" (冷いバレンタイン) Airdate: February 08, 1985 33- "sukupu ! kekkon sengen" (スクープ!結婚宣言) Airdate: February 15, 1985 34- "tenshi noyouni utsukushi ku" (天使のように美しく) Airdate: February 22, 1985 35- "gekitotsu ! fokasu kassen" (激突!フォーカス合戦) Airdate: March 01, 1985 36- "kirameku koori no uede" (きらめく氷の上で) Airdate: March 08, 1985 37- "zange ! maria sama" (ざんげ!マリア様) Airdate: March 15, 1985 38- "giwaku noojiisan" (疑惑のおじいさん) Airdate: March 22, 1985 39- "kagakuhaku kappa soudou" (科学博カッパ騒動) Airdate: March 29, 1985 40- "chinmoku kei ha ussurapa" (沈黙刑はウッスラパー) Airdate: April 05, 1985 41- "toki wokakeru perusha" (時をかけるペルシャ) Airdate: April 12, 1985 42- "hoshi akarino eigakan" (星あかりの映画館) Airdate: April 19, 1985 43- "churippu no kyuukon" (チューリップの求婚) Airdate: April 26, 1985 44- "chiisa na koibito tachi" (小さな恋人たち) Airdate: May 03, 1985 45- "namida ha harukaze ni notte" (涙は春風に乗って) Airdate: May 10, 1985 46- "ika naide ! gaku to chikara" (行かないで!学と力) Airdate: May 17, 1985 47- "yomigaetta yousei" (よみがえった妖精) Airdate: May 24, 1985 48- "perusha ga suki !" (ペルシャが好き!) Airdate: May 31, 1985 Category:Mahou no Yousei Persia Page